None
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kesepakatan di antara kami.


**Note ; OOC character.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **.**

 **None**

 **.**

 **By I. Shunshine**

 **..**

Langit kelabu menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Cuaca sama sekali tidak menunjukkan akan turun hujan, tidak juga berselimut bintang. Begitu damai di tengah hiru pikuk kesibukan kota metropolitan yang tak pernah tidur.

Rukia untuk kesekian kali melirik nyala api lilin penghias meja makan, mengabaikan fakta telah banyak waktu terlewati dengan kebisuan bersama seorang pria yang juga diam duduk dihadapannya. Tidak ada rasa bosan ataupun canggung, hanya—datar.

"Jadi—" kalimat pria itu menggantung, mengembalikan perhatian Rukia.

"Ya?"

"—apakah kau mulai tertarik denganku?"

Rukia tersenyum datar, tanpa memaksakan ekspresi palsu. "Tidak."

Pria itu menggangguk maklum, "Aku juga."

Lagi-lagi suasana hening menyelimuti, kembali keduanya tenggelam dalam kebiusan tanpa arti. Memilih menyibukan pikiran dengan lamunan masing-masing. Semenit kemudian pria tersebut telah berdiri sembari mengancingkan jas.

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat bagaimana perkembangannya," ucapnya melirik sejenak jam di pergelangan tangan. "Aku mau pulang, aku tidak suka perempuan menaiki mobilku. Perlu kucarikan taksi untukmu?"

Rukia menggeleng, sama sekali tidak terlihat marah ataupun tersinggung. Bibir hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Tidak perlu memikirkan aku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

..

"Ichigo, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang putri keluarga Kuchiki? Kenapa kau cepat sekali pulangnya? Apakah dia menolakmu?"

Pria yang tingginya mencapai 180 itu mendesah pelan. Rasanya belum beberapa lagkah kakinya memasuki rumah, seseorang sudah memburunya penuh antusias. "Ibu, aku baru saja tiba, tapi ibu sudah menghujani banyak pertanyaan."

"Sudah, jawab saja pertanyaan ibu. Apakah kencanmu dengan putri keluarga Kuchiki lancar?"

Lagi menghela nafas, dia menyerah. Benar-benar seperti seorang Kurosaki. Pantas saja Kurosaki Ichigo yang sekarang mewarisi sifat pemaksa, tampaknya sudah terlihat itu turunan dari gen siapa. Ibunya itu akan selalu menuntut, bila tidak berhasil, jangan harap bisa hidup nyaman lagi setelahnya

"Kami baru berbicara sedikit, dan kami sama sekali belum mengambil keputusan akan melanjutkan atau tidak."

"Ah, anak ini!" kesal Kurosaki Masaki membuat gerakan menganggkat tangan seolah hendak memukul anak laki-lakinya. "Awas kalau kau tidak berhasil memikatnya. Pokoknya selain Kuchiki Rukia, ibu tidak ingin perempuan lain yang jadi menantu keluarga kita."

"Oke-oke, aku mengerti ibu."

Ichigo bukan mengalah hingga menurut begitu saja pada ibunya, dia hanya tidak ingin perdebatan lebih lama berlangsung. Ibunya selalu saja begitu, setiap menginginkan sesuatu pasti harus di laksanakan.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Jelas pertemuannya dengan perempuan itu tak berlangsung hitungan jam. Jangankan suka, perasaan tertarik saja tidak.

Bukan.

Ichigo bukannya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan itu, ia hanya tidak ingin tertarik lagi dengan sembarangan orang.

Perasaan tertarik itu merepotkan, karena akan muncul perasaan ingin memiliki setelahnya. Dan Kurosaki Ichigo akan menjadi posesif bila jatuh permasalahannya mengarah kepada kepemilikan.

Merepotkan bukan?

..

Rukia tersenyum miris. Sudah ia duga akhirnya akan seperti ini. Hubungannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan berlanjut. Sekali, dua kali, bahkan berkali-kali pertemuan mereka dalam tiga bulan tetap menghasilkan hal yang sama.

Hubungan yang datar.

Padahal kedua orang tuanya menaruh harapan besar Rukia akan mempertahankan Ichigo, ibunya Ichigo juga tampak menyukai dirinya. Terkadang malah Rukia cukup dibuat takjub bila sudah bertemu ibu Kurosaki, perlakuan nyonya besar dari keluarga berada itu amat sangat over menyayanginya. Sebenarnya Rukia menyukai perlakuan ibu Kurosaki Ichigo, yah—tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau mereka berdua merasa datar.

"Kau melamun lagi? Apakah melamunkanku?" goda seseorang telah menggandeng jemari Rukia mesra.

"Kokutou- _san_ ," senyum Rukia.

"Kau tahu, pernikahan kita seminggu lagi, tapi kulihat kau tidak serius sama sekali," Kokutou merengut seakan merajuk. "Jangan-jangan kau memiliki laki-laki lain diluar sana."

"Hei! Kokutou- _san_ , jangan bilang kau masih tidak percaya aku tidak memiliki kekasih meskipun aku sudah mengatakan tidak punya berulang kali. Apakah sebaiknya kita batalkan saja rencana pernikahan kita?" itu bukanlah ancaman sungguhan, Rukia hanya ingin balas menggoda tunangannya. Ia tahu betul bahwa pemuda menyenangkan di sampingnya tidak akan serius menanggapi, karena beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal.

"Ahh—kau ini tahu saja aku lemah kalau kau ancam akan meninggalkanku."

Rukia tertawa renyah, merasa cukup nyaman dengan fakta bahwa orang yang akan menikahinya adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

Berbeda dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, meskipun sama-sama tidak tertarik, setidaknya Kokutou mau berusaha memunculkan suasana hangat. Meskipun Rukia bukan tipe penyuka hal romantis, namun tak jarang beberapa kejutan dari Kokutou membuat hatinya sebagai seorang perempuan tersanjung.

Tak lama setelah sepakat—meskipun cukup sulit—memutuskan pertunangan antara Kurosaki Ichigo dengan dirinya, keluarga Kokutou datang menawarkan diri dan langsung disambut baik oleh keluarganya sendiri. Ternyata pilihan orang tuanya kali ini tepat. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Rukia dan Kokutou memutuskan untuk menikah.

Sekarang adalah tujuh hari menjelang pernikahan mereka. Semoga semua berjalan lancar.

..

"Ibu, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Aku dan Kuchiki Rukia memang tidak merasa cocok, mau diapakan lagi."

Masaki semakin duduk memunggungi putra kesayangannya. Menolak menatap langsung. Jujur ia sangat kecewa mendengar pertunangan antara putranya dengan Kuchiki Rukia tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali. Memang apa kuranganya gadis itu di mata putranya? Jelas hati nuraninya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan bahwa Rukia akan menjadi menantu terbaik di keluarga mereka.

"Ini kesalahanmu, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk hingga Rukia memilih mundur dari perjodohan."

"Astaga, ibu. Sebenarnya anak ibu Kuchiki Rukia atau aku sih? Kenapa ibu lebih menyalahkanku dari pada perempuan itu?"

"Kau bukan anakku," tolak Masaki cepat, membuat Ichigo meringis geli. "Anakku adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang menuruti permintaan ibunya—"

"Ibu—" Ichigo mencoba membela diri, namun sepertinya aksi protes ibunya tidak bisa dihentikan kali ini. Sebesar apapun usaha pembelaan, ungkapan kekecawaan seorang Masaki akan selalu menghanyutkan seperti air besar yang menghancurkan tembok. Karena itu, orang lain salah bila menganggap sosok cantik dan berwibawa ibunya mudah digoyahkan hatinya, mereka harus berpikir dua kali lagi bila tahu anak seperti apa yang sudah dibesarkan oleh nyonya Kurosaki tersebut.

"—sebelum mati orang tua tidak berguna ini hanya ingin melihat putranya menikah dengan pilihannya."

Lihat-lihat, betapa pandai ibunya mendramatisir. Apakah ini dampak dari kebiasaan menonton drama setiap malam?

"Ibu—"

"Apa sih susahnya menurut?"

"Ibu—" kali ini dering ponsel milik Ichigo yang menghentikan pembelaan diri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pasrah merogoh saku, melupakan sedikit perdebatan serta usaha untuk membujuk emosi sang ibu agar mereda. Mengalihkan perhatian pada panggilan masuk di ponsel.

Ichigo tertegun.

Sejenak sedikit terpaku menatap _caller id_ yang tertera pada layar ponsel. Sekilas melirik ibunya yang masih memunggungi sebelum menjawab panggilan.

"Ya?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ichigo menyudahi panggilan. Perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada sang ibu. Untuk beberapa saat wajahnya tampak ragu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak begitu lama kepalanya menggeleng. Ada ide lain melintas, hingga membuat Ichigo menyimpannya dulu.

"Pernikahan Kuchiki Rukia akan dilangsungkan satu jam lagi. Kalau ibu ingin menghadiri upacaranya, ayah dan kakak sudah menunggu dibawah. Aku tidak pergi bersama kalian, ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

..

Iringan piano khas upacara pernikahan mengiringi langkah Rukia menuju altar dengan digandeng sang ayah. Semua mata tertuju padanya, seolah untuk satu hari ialah yang tercantik di antara semua perempuan di muka bumi.

Beberapa kali Rukia mencoba tersenyum, berniat membalas lambaian bahagia beberapa orang temannya yang sudah bersedia memehuni undangan untuk memeriahkah hari bahagia. Bagaimanapun sekarang adalah hari pernikahannya, sudah menjadi haknya untuk tampak bahagia. Tak disangka dalam hitungan menit dirinya akan menjadi istri serta menantu keluarga Ukitake. Bila tak ada kendala, semua akan berakhir sesuai rencana.

Kuchiki Rukia dan Ukitake Kokutou, apakah ini rencana tuhan untuk sebuah kehidupan yang akan Rukia jalani sepanjang hidup?

"Kau semakin terlihat cantik hari ini," Kokutou berbisik begitu Sojun—ayah Rukia—menyerahkan gandengan ke tangan Kokutou saat tiba di depan altar.

"Terimakasih." Rukia tersenyum tulus. Mengikuti gerakan pelan calon suaminya menghadap kearah pendeta yang telah hadir di antara mereka.

Suasana khidmat menyelimuti seisi gereja. Semua kerabat serta tamu undangan nampak berseri memandang dua insan dari keluarga terpandang akan mengikat diri dengan sebuah janji suci. Secara serentan mereka duduk di bangku begitu sang pedeta memberi isyarat.

"Hari ini kita berkumpul di upacara suci untuk menyatukan sepasang umat manusia dalam sebuah ikatan suci," sang pendedeta memulai acara suci. "Sebelum kita memulai upacara, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Kembali pendeta menjeda, matanya terpedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa upacara bisa dilanjutkan. Semua tamu masih terlihat tenang dan menanti, akhirnya sang pendeta mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah—"

"Aku!"

Suara lantang dan tegas di antara heningnya tamu seketika menjadi sorotan. Bagai magnet seluruh pasang mata tertarik menjadikan asal suara sebagai kutub penarik.

Dialah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pengusaha muda penerus keluarga Kurosaki yang menguasai segala lahan perbisnisan, seorang Kurosaki yang paling terkenal angkuh di antara anggota-anggota keluarga besar Kurosaki. Tapi—untuk apa pemuda itu muncul dengan suara lantang seperti itu?

Dahi sang pendeta berkerut, matanya mulai tak nyaman melihat beberapa undangan semakin gencar berbisik membentuk asumsi. "Siapa?"

"Kau bertanya siapa yang keberatan bukan?" Ichigo balik bertanya maju selangkah lebih mendekat ke altar, mengabaikan bisikan yang semakin meriuh. "Aku orangnya. Aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini. Dan—" mata Ichigo kini menyapu kesekeliling, kembali mengabaikan tatapan beberapa pihak yang sudah mulai emosi.

Ichigo harus menemukan satu orang lagi untuk dilibatkan dalam situasi runyam ini, orang itu bisa menjadi kunci untuk merubah ulahnya kali ini menjadi tindakan heroik yang benar, dan bukanlah aksi pencemaran nama baik keluarga.

"Ibu!" akhirnya Ichigo menemukan sosok ibunya di antara tamu undangan. Ibu penuh karisma itu masih berdiri terperangah atas ulah nakal putranya.

Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi murid nakal di sekolah, Masaki tidak heran. Ichigo melawan keputusan ayahnya, bahkan Masaki juga tidak terkejut lagi. Tapi—Ichigo menghentikan pernikahan orang lain? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ibu bilang cuma ingin dia kan yang menjadi menantu keluarga Kurosaki?" tunjuknya pada Rukia.

Di sudut lain masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, namun meskipun begitu mata perempuan yang telah melahirkan Kurosaki Ichigo hampir tiga puluh tahun lewat sudah berkaca-kaca terharu. Apakah seperti inikah persaan seorang ibu ketika putra kesayangan yang selalu berulah akhirnya bisa mengerti keinginan ibunya?

"Baik, sekarang ibu dengar. Kalau gadis ini setuju, aku akan menjalin hubungan serius dengannya. Dan aku—"

Layaknya adegan-adegan romantis di sebuah drama, sepertinya sudah cukup bagi Ichigo memberi janji pada ibunya karena perempuan yang dipermasalahkan telah berlari menuruni tangga altar menghambur memeluk Ichigo.

Ekspresi terkejut muncul langsung dari semua tamu undangan, suara riuh pun tak bisa ditahan. Aksi heroik di acara pernikahan dalam drama televisi mungkin adalah hal yang mengagumkan, namun benar-benar terasa berbeda bila disaksikan realita.

"Terimakasih," Rukia berbisik lega bercampur senang, ribuan ucapan terimakasih mungkin tidak dapat menggambarkan betapa senangnya Rukia dengan kehadiran Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini. Suka atau tidak, perlu diakui bahwa pemuda itu berhasil menjadi penyelamat.

Ichigo menajuhkan sedikit tubuhnya, memilih menatap langsung mata Rukia. Tidak ada percikan apapun layaknya orang sedang dimabuk cinta dari kedua matanya. Sorotan iris bewarna kuning madu itu tetap sama seperti beberapa menit sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai, bahkan nyaris sama seperti masa tiga bulan yang pernah Ichigo lalui bersama Rukia.

"Kau tahu—" seringai kecil muncul di bibir Ichigo saat sudut matanya menangkap pergerkan Kokutou kearah mereka. Pemuda malang itu tampak marah dan bersiaga memberi serangan balik.

"—ini tidak gratis, Kuchiki Rukia- _san_."

Alis Rukia berkerut tak mengerti, "Apa?"

Dalam gerakan cepat bibir pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu sudah mendarat melumat halus bibir Rukia, mengheningkan suasana riuh, menghilangkan kesadaran beberapa tamu undangan dari pihak laki-laki yang sudah berusia lanjut.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia.

Nampaknya pertunangan mereka untuk kedepannya benar-benar tidak boleh sampai batal lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
